Reincarnation Saga
by 7Keys
Summary: A young boy awakens in darkness with no memory and with a Zanpakutō stuck in Bankai form, Tensa Zangetsu tells him that the his name is-(In a way)-Ichigo. Now with the help of Tensa, Ichigo has to unravel the secrets to his past and try to find out what happened to him. But theirs a few problems; One of them is that he is clearly Mentally unstable. Ichigo POV -Sometimes Tensa POV
1. What's my name?

**Warnings: OOCness, confusion for the reader (this is meant to be a mystery people), a mentally unstable main character, swearing, and bad spelling and (in my eyes) very bad story telling.**

 **Notes: This is my first time writing a fanfic so PLEASE bear with me! I'm just a teenager with no life and an obsession with anime, manga, and fanfiction!**

 **Rated M for heavy swearing and blood. (Stupid guidelines!)**

"Bleach" – Talking

' _Bleach_ ' – Thinking

 **'Bleach'** – Zanpakuto talking

 **Me:** *Walks in with a big grin dragging in the MC with the MC's Zanpakuto coming up close behind* Heyyyy~! I hope you like this fanfic because I'm going to have fun torturing my favorite character! Well he's my Most favorite but my second is Little shiro cutie! But you're a shiro too now so I will call you my Shiro-Kun!

 **MC:** K-kun?! But I'm older then you!

 **Me:** Not anymore~! Your soul may be older but not your body~!

 **MC:** *Try's to get away again* Get me away from this crazy bich! She's going to kill us all!

 **Me:** *Fangirl squeal* You were hot before but now your down right CUTE!

 **MC:** *Sob* Why me…

 **Me:** *Grin grows wider*Ok~! Here's chapter one! Oh and I do not own Bleach because if I did Ichigo would have gone insane by now.

 **MC:** Run! Hells going to freeze over!

 _I will wait…_

Chapter 1

 ** _What's my name?_**

My first memory is darkness, cold empty darkness. Well it's not cold but it's not hot. It's not unpleasant but it's not satisfying ether. ' _I only go in and out on consciousness, so why am I wakening now? Eyes I have eyes, I need to see._ ' I open my eyes to be greeted by darkness of course. The only thing other than darkness is this flat surface beneath me. I look down; the surface appears to be made out of white crystal. I'm sitting with my back agenst….wait what _am_ I agenst? I turn my head, hm more crystal. I'm awake and breathing so I must be a living being…well duh, but what am I? What do I look like? I jump and my eyes widen in shock when a mirror appears a few feet away in front of me. ' _Did…?_ ' I panic for a bit. Once I calmed down I shook my head and attempt to get up only to have my legs give in from under me.

' _Fuck!_ ' I swore mentally, I decide to just crawl. There something dragging on the ground behind me when I'm moving. I look behind me, there's a tail…I have a long white tail and the tip of it is reddish-orange [1]. ' _Ok…_ ' I turn my head back to the mirror. When I reach the mirror I grab to edges and haled myself up onto my feet to look at my reflection. What I see is not what I expect though; I have of course a tail, I have long pure white hair that reaches my waist in length, my bangs are covering parts of my eyes. A long nasty scar that starts at my hair line and going down and curving a little and ending on my left cheekbone [2]. On the left side on the top of my head there's a large piece of a white that's lined with black hollow mask ( _How do I know what a hollow is?)_ with a forward pointing black bull horn [3]. My left eye is yellow with a very faint brown ring around my pupil and my right is blood red. I open my mouth and see sharp small fangs. I blink and inspect my skin, it's pale. Looking down at my arms I see my wrists have tuffs of red fur. There's black tribal like markings starting on my chest and twisting down my right arm. I lift my hands up to my face, I see I also have slightly claw like nails. ' _I have claws too?_ ' I let my arms fall back to my sides. I'm wearing a lose white silk like short sleeve shirt that's black around the collar of it. I'm also wearing lose long black silk like pants with small nicks at the bodom of the pants legs. I'm short so I guess my age is around…7?

I stare at my reflection in wonder. ' _Ok, I'm defiantly not human. Maybe I'm I a hollow? Hm hollows have a hollow hole so…_ ' I lift my shirt to look at my stomach and chest. Only to see no hole, I drop my shirt back down. 'No hole' I look down sadly.

' _Who am I? The only thing I can remember is that I'm supposed to be dead and what's this dark empty feeling?_ ' I feel tears start forming in my eyes. Then I realize something ' _What's my name?!_ ' I whimper and drop to the ground, bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs. I let my tears fall and start shaking. I can't help but start rambling. ' _Is this some sick joke?! Awakening in a dark void with nothing to see for miles around is darkness and a barren crystal plain with random mirrors?! To make things worse with no memory no clue what I am and no name?! I have no name! I'm nameless! Why why why why whywhywhywhywhy?!'_ I continue crying shaking and rambling for some time until a kind quiet male(?) voice spooks me **'hush child its ok…'** My eyes widen in fright and my body tenses and turns this way and that trying to look for where the voice came from

"W-w-who...?" I say, voice weak and raspy from the lack of speech and slightly warped.

 **'You lost your memory…'** The voice sighs angrily but that anger does not appear to be directed at me. **'I am your Zanpakuto'** I blink in confusion at the word 'Zanpakuto'.

"What is Zanpakuto?" I ask and start to relax

 **'A Zanpakuto is a Soul Cutter Sword used by Shinigami to purify hollows of their sins and send them to the Soul Society'** The Zanpakuto explains

' _A sword? What's a Shininami? What's this_ Soul Society _place?_ ' I tilt my head to the side "Where Zanpakuto? Can't see."

 **'In your inner world'** seemingly sensing my confusion he explains **'An inner world is where your mind and soul meet'**

I start panicking again "HEAD VOICE!" I yell in distress and start hitting my head agenst the mirror in front of me over and over again. I can hear the Zanpakuto yelling frantically at me to stop but it didn't seem to register in my mind and I knocked myself out.

-Unknown amount of time latter-

Once again I was in front of that mirror, when the freak out earlier blowed over me and my Zanpakuto became close but there one thing that's been bugging me.

"Zanpakuto?" I said suddenly my slightly warped voice ringing through the air.

 **'Yes?'** he replied, I shifted my feet nervously for what I was going to ask.

I take a deep breath and let it out "Names? Your name? My name? I have name?" I ask him, I really want to know if I have a name.

He doesn't respond for a while and I start to lose hope **'Yes in a way you have a name'** He finally replied. I start to get all warm inside but what does he mean by 'In a way'? Well who cares I can have a name! I Start waging my tail in experiment.

' **My name is Tensa Zangetsu and your name is-'**

I hold my breath

 **'Ichigo'**

 _I will wait forever for you…Ichigo_

 **-I may not be updating very soon because me and my family are going to be moving in 8 days.-**

 **[1]: Who knows Ao No exorcist? Ichigo's tail is like the one Rin has and it's the same length too.**

 **[2]: The scar is like Nels. This scar plays a little bit of a big role in this story (let's say it's a clue to what happened to Ichigo).**

 **[3] Ya know when Hichigo and Tensa fused? Remember there mask piece? Well that's what Ichi's looks like.**

 **Me:** Dun dun DUN! The MC's name has been reveled! Guess what Shiro-kun, you're not nameless anymore! *Looks over at Ichigo who is now tied up in a chair with Tensa standing behind him*

 **Ichigo:** What the hell?! You made me sound like a moron! And why the fuck do I have a tail?!

 **Me:** *Grins evilly* Yeah I know, It's all part of my plan. Wait until you find out who your paired with (and sadly it's not me…T^T) it's Ichiruki! The tail is because I think you look cuter with one and you're going to keep It! 3

 **Ichigo:** Wtf _why_ Rukia?! And IM NOT CUTE!

 **Me:** Yes you are~!

 **Tensa:** Um…sorry Ichigo but you kind of are…

 **Me:** See even Zanny agrees! Now come on you know the drill you to Zanny!

 **Ichigo:** Nooooo!

 **Me:** *Gives Ichigo a dark look* If you don't do It I will give you cat ears to go with that tail of yours and change the pairing to Grimmichi.

 **Ichigo:** NOOO not Grimmichi! I can make do with Rukia!

 **Tensa:** *Sweatdrops*

 **Me:** *Grins happily* Ok~! Together now!

 **Me Ichigo and Tensa:** PLEASE REVEW!


	2. AN Please read

**Sorry to say but this story is on Haitus for now, I need to finish My D. Gray man fanfiction first. Dont worry this story is NOT abandened.**


End file.
